


Drink Some Red Wine and Celebrate

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, he still can't lie well, sneaky oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been out til almost four in the morning the night before so she was going to enjoy not having a thing to do all day. Well, nothing to do except to see what her unrelenting partner wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Some Red Wine and Celebrate

“Felicity?”

His voice a mix of question and excitement. If she wasn’t so comfortable on this couch she might already be rushing across their place to find him.

But she is comfortable, her feet propped up on the end of the couch, music playing lowly in the background as she pages through her book.

They’d been out til almost four in the morning the night before so she was going to enjoy not having a damn thing to do all day.

“Felicity?!”

Well, nothing to do except to see what her unrelenting partner wanted.

She’s just pushing off the couch when he comes sliding into the room, short hair somehow mussed, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“I was starting to think you were ignoring me.” Grabbing her hand, he begins pulling down the hall.

She rolls her eyes. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No.” He laughs and even though she hears it more often than she ever used to, she can’t help but grin as the sound washes over her. “It probably won’t be the last either.”

“I think you can handle it, Mr. Super Secret Hero.”

“Is that my official title?”

“Yes, I’m having stationary printed up right now.”

Smirking, he turns, pressing her against the doorframe of the closest room. His lips hover above hers for a moment as her hand drifts up his chest, curls around the nape of his neck as he dips his head and smiles against her.

“This...” He brushes his thumb over her jaw, blows out a shaky breath. “Not what I had planned...”

“You mean one of the extra bedrooms hasn’t been closed off for weeks just so you could take advantage of the weekend and have your way with me against the door?” The corner of her mouth tips up, her eyes dancing as she gazes up at him. “I mean, I’d gladly approve, but it wouldn’t explain all deliveries we’ve been getting and—”

His hands flatten against her sides, teeth pulling at her bottom lip as he presses himself to her once more. “God, I love you.”

Sighing, she lets her head fall back against the wall, her fingers brushing over his shoulders. “Love you, too. Now...” She turns in his arms, gesturing to the closed door in front of them. “What was the plan?”

“The plan was to show you this.” He drops a kiss to the place where her shoulder and neck meets and turns the doorknob.

She’s so completely shocked that he has to nudge her into the room and even then she’s staring wide eyed, gaze jumping from one corner of it to another as she tries to process it all.

It’s not a surprise that he can afford to do this or even that he wants to do it, to treat her to something, but that he’d latched on to something she’d just mentioned in passing...

It sends her heart skyrocketing.

“How many bottles?”

“Roughly five hundred.” His jaw tightens imperceptibly and she realizes that he’s nervous.

She can’t help it, she laughs.

Because only Oliver Queen could build a faux wine cellar for his girlfriend and still not be entirely sure how it would be received.

Stupid, amazing man.

“It’s perfect.”

And she means it.

The floor to ceiling racks, a decent sized wine refrigerator, and a small table with a bottle opener tossed on top make it practical, but welcoming.

Part of her is still trying to comprehend it though. To recognize that he’d taken her offhand comment about a possible wine shortage and done _this_.

And she’d known something was up because he hadn’t even tried to hide the mysterious boxes that kept arriving on their doorstop, instead asking that she let him handle it.

She may have raised an eyebrow when he’d suddenly claimed he’d discovered water damage in the room she’s now standing in, but she’d let it go. She was no longer offended by his attempts at lying to her. He was _so_ bad at it and yet he could fool so many others with his masks; it was oddly warming that he could never do so with her, even when they’d been nothing more than friends.

“...know what exactly to stock up on so I tried to hit most of the major regions and I’m still waiting for a box from Argentina—” 

“Malbec?”

“You know it.” His shoulders relax and he pulls her into him. “I left a couple shelves empty, figured there might be something I missed or—”

“Even if there is, it doesn’t matter.” She turns towards him, her head falling against his chest. “Thank you.”

“It’s not... you...” He swallows the words, none of them strong enough to tell her just how much it means to see that happiness and love written all over her face. He knows she feels it though, from the way her hands skate over his back to the kiss she presses just north of his heart.

Leaning back, she snags a bottle from the nearest rack and tugs him to the table.

She has the bottle open in no time, pouring out two healthy glasses before leaning back against the table. “To us.”

Raising the glass, she takes a sip, eyes slipping shut as she lets the full-bodied red flood her senses. When she looks back at him, his glass is still raised, love and lust warring in his blue eyes, the fading sunlight catching in his hair.

Stepping forward, he takes a drink, drops stained kisses up the column of her throat before offering her his glass and tightening his arms around her. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was born of my absolute horror of hearing there might be a wine shortage and figuring that Oliver would obviously make sure that Felicity didn't have to worry about it. My brain, I don't even know anymore. Title found in Sugarland's _Something More_.


End file.
